Decimo's wedding
by Dark Cronos
Summary: After so many training, hardships and adventures Vongola Decimo gets married to the love of his life. One-shot Tsuna x Kyoko.


Another Katekyo Hitman reborn One-shot. This one is about the Tsuna and Kyoko's weddin or an idea I had about it. I may or may not do a long KHR story but it will be after I've done several other projects first. Please do review since feedback it's really important. This is set in the same universe as my previous oneshot.

LD: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((KHR)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood in front of the altar with a whole cathedral full of people staring at him as he waited for his soon to be wife to enter. He had come a long way from the timid, oblivious teenage boy he'd been before Reborn came into his life. He'd certainly couldn't have imagined then he would be the boss of a italian Mafia Famiglia or that he would be so successful at it. but five years after taking the mantle of boss after the death of Timoteo there he was, Vongola Decimo, one of the strongest Vongola leaders of all time said to be Primo's reincanation according to the rumors. The young Mafioso chuckled as he thought of reborn, his once teacher and now loyal advisor spreading such rumors shortly after he inherited the title mainly to prevent the other rival families from attacking the Vongola.

Those five years had been perhaps some of the most intense years the Vongola had ever lived. Vongola Decimo had been determined to accomplish his promise to Vongola Nono on the old man's death bed. The boy had been working relentlessly with the aid of his guardians and other friends to transform the family into what it was today. A family who'd turned from being a mafioso family into a family with several truly legit bussinesses while still keeping up it's strength in men and firepower to protect those who required them to do so, like Primo had always wanted his Famiglia to be. Not to say they had cut all contacts with the mafia world as they had been able to keep the alliances that were worth keeping, and they were still a mafia but in the sense Primo had first wanted his family to be.

However none of that mattered that day, on that day the only thing that mattered was that he was getting married, married to the love of his life. The girl he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with ever since he first laid eyes on her. Kyoko Sawada, the orange haired girl, who'd been his girlfriend for the for over seven years now. Seven years in which she had given him all her love and her support and yet when he'd asked the question he still was worried that she would say no. In fact Tsuna was sure he had a lot of reasons to say no with him being the boss of the Vongola Famiglia with all the responsibilities, dangers and burdens that carried with it. She had however told him yes, that she would love to marry him making him one of the happiest persons in the world.

After her positive answer Tsuna had dedicated himself to organize the perfect wedding, and within a week he'd managed to book the Palermo cathedral to be the place of the wedding that would take place six months later, preparing one of the local Vongola palaces, one of the three palaces, bases, the Vongola had on the island of Sicily, Tsuna had wanted to use the Main base since it was the biggest and the most beautiful but Reborn had told him that since he would have to invite many mafioso famiglias out of obligation they couldn't risk any of them infiltrating the mansion during the party and discovering it's weakness. An argument Tsuna had no reply to.

Reborn had given particular roles to his guardians, Yamamoto and Gokudera aside from being two of his best men had the additional duty of keeping Tsuna out of danger although Tsuna would have been content with them just being there as his best friends. Just as Ryohei and Chrome were to be Kyoko's protectors with Chrome being one of the maids of honor and Ryohei giving her up at the altar, Ryohei had begged his dad to let it be him and his father had surprisefully agreed, and being also one of his best men. In addition to that Rokuro and Lambo were to be among the crowd and search for any threats, Tsuna was not really convinced with that plan since he knew Rokuro would use his position to incommodate several of the guests, since they were Mafia. And lastly Hibari would be in charge of coordinating the Vongola famiglia soldiers patrolling the cathedral and the mansion with all of them reporting, of course, to Reborn, who would stay at the altar also as his best man. Tsuna had argued with reborn that while having security was fine he also wanted the Guardians to have fun and not worry about every little detail. Reborn had countered that none of his friends would have fun if something bad happened to him and Kyoko. Tsuna had just sighed and accepted the assassin's plan without any other protests, although he firmly opposed his plan of having Enma and Dino's families as extra security not backing up from his decisions even after his good friends, and very special guests, told him they would be honored to.

Perhaps the most fun Tsuna had was when Kyoko informed him of her own more normal preparations of the wedding, such as looking for a wedding dress, the perfect menu, the choice between dj or Music Band and the table distributions, he'd had to change many times since Reborn seemed to think some guests shouldn't be so close to other guests. Until finally all preparations were done and Tsuna was finally getting married.

Then why was a part of him exclaiming for him to leave and not to look back when he did? That Kyoko would be better off with any other man in the world than with him?

Looking at his guardians both Yamamoto and Gokudera gave reassuring looks as they felt his nervousness, they were with him a hudred percent behind him, while reborn just nodded at him being his third best man, Tsuna supposed it was his way of reassuring him at least. He sighed and managed to compose himself, this was what he wanted, where he wanted to be, more importantly where Kyoko wanted to be.

It was then when the wedding march began playing and he saw Kyoko approaching him with a radiant smile behind the veil as Ryohei walked her, Tsuna was sure his friend was struggling to keep his tears under control as they walked. Behind them Hana, Haru, Chrome and Biancci walked escorting the bride like good bridesmaids did. Taking their place at one side of the altar as Ryohei and Kyoko stopped in front of the bishop and a little behind Tsuna.

"Who gives this woman?" The Bishop asked in english, since many of the guests were from different nationalities Tsuna had asked the bishop to perform the ceremony in one of the most spoken languages in the world.

"I do" Ryohei says as he let go of his sister who walked towards her soon to be husband. Tsuna could swear he heard his Sun Guardian mutter "To the Extreme" but he couldn't be sure. Seeing Kyoko right besides him dissipated all his doubts from his mind, in his heart he knew there had never really been any doubts.

And so the ceremony proceeded, with the priest giving sermons and nobody really listening to him, many because let's face it the mass it's the most boring part of a catholic wedding but Tsuna because he couldn't pry his attention from his bride, if he let her out of his sight for even a few moments he was afraid she would disappear.

"You may kiss the bride" He heard the bishop say. Pulling the veil up he obeyed he kissed her, and then he realized he'd truly did it, for the first time it seemed real, he had married the love of his life. His guardians had to pick him so he wouldn't fall since he could faint right ther at that very moment.

"Tsu-kun" Kyoko said worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" Tsuna replied smiling kindly. The adult reborn chuckled.

"He just can't believe you would marry a Dame-Tsuna like him" The assassin said. And as much as Vongola Decimo wanted to protest he knew Reborn was right. Noticing all the guests looking at him Tsuna pulled himself up. Marriage was just another adventure another challenge and god sure had given him lots of those, he would see it through and unlike the previous he would like doing it, it was perhaps the best challenge of all.


End file.
